Battle of Trunks
by revenge monkey
Summary: Rating might go up; its at borderline right now. Life is full of choices, Trunks knows that all too well...
1. It Starts With One Thing

BATTLE OF TRUNKS  
  
A/N: Russian national anthem sounds really cool!  
  
A/N: Trunks wakes up earlier than Gohan expected. He goes down to help his friend to find him on the brink of distruction  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks gasped in horror. He yelled out. Clasping his hands together, he fired his first shot at the androids. It made no difference; seventeen shielded it off while eighteen took care of Gohan. Trunks watched his best friend and master's distruction; the reminisce of the purple blood, as it slowly drained from his mouth; the pain in his whitened face; it was all too much for him. But the worst part was the eyes. The sickening eyes. The pupils large with pain as his friend struggled to survive just a little longer, but he new it was useless. Gohan's cracked voice came through. `Trunks--please, please just put me out of my misery.' Trunks gulped with the fear inside him.  
  
`I-I couldn't.' he gasped.  
  
`Which is worse? Watching me, painfully dying or killing me, putting me to rest once and for all?' Gohan asked. Trunks blushed with frustration. He didn't want to kill his friend, but he didn't want him to be in pain. Every attack, every struggle, every heart break Gohan had gone through since he had become Trunks' master, Trunks had also felt. How could he watch this? He noticed that gohan's other arm had as well been blown off. `Trunks, reach into my pocket.' He withdrew a small vile of liquid.  
  
`Poison?' Trunks asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
`Please Trunks, please. Just put me out of my misery.' Trunks opened the vile and poured a little of the liquid into his mouth. `Remember Trunks- I will always be here for you. Don't give up. For me, for mankind; destroy the--' Gohan faded out of life, guilt heavy within Trunks.  
  
`I just killed my best friend- I just killed Gohan.' He mumbled, dumbstruck. He tried to cure himself, he told himself he had done him a favor, he would have died a painful death.  
  
`That you have, young one.' 17's cruel voice came through.  
  
`You are such a traitor to your own kind.' 18 added.  
  
`I am not!' Trunks stuttered, anger rising. He felt a sudden adrenalin swell within him, a new sensation. 18 shrugged.  
  
`Fine than, live in denial.' Flickers of light surrounded Trunks, but he was too preoccupied to be worried about it.  
  
`NO I'M NOT!' and with that, he made the amazing transformation to super-saiyan. With all the power invested in him, he let out a powerful attack to the androids as a type of stress relief. They were temporarily stunned, Trunks made his get away.  
  
~~~~  
  
Knowing that Capsule Corp would not be safe tonight, he ran into a cliffy area. Away from the action, the tension, the greed, he let it all out. He cried long and hard. He did not cry often, but the last time he cried it was because of the stupid androids. `What's wrong, my child?' a small, shriveled yellowish-green alien walked up to him. Trunks wiped the tears away and studied him.  
  
`Nothing, sir.' Trunks lied. This alien was very strange; his head had a few hairs on his head, and a strange large `M'.  
  
`Oh, come now. I know something is wrong.'  
  
`The androids. I can't stand them! I just can't!' Trunks busted the rock next to him. The shriveled man just chuckled lightly.  
  
`Heh. I have the power to beat them. I can't use it, it would over power me and I would not get far enough. It takes a long time to concentrate.'  
  
`Really?' The old man shook his head yes. Trunks added a little shyly, `Could-could you teach me?'  
  
`Why sure! You seem to have potential. By the way, what is your name?'  
  
`Trunks sir, Trunks Briefs. What is your name?' Trunks held out his hand  
  
`My name is Babadi.' They shook hands, both smiling. `Now, what about these androids in particular bother you?'  
  
~ ~ ~an hour or so later~ ~ ~  
  
`Well, this is my ship, come on in. This is a trap door very easy to activate but, let me give you a pretest, alright?' Babadi asked. Trunks nodded. `There are three floors you must get through to get to the bottom, each floor has a fighter from the four corners of the universe, each tougher than the last. Are you ready? Good!' Babadi opened the first door, revieling a fighter with the same strange `M' on his forehead.  
  
`Are you ready?' The fighters dry voice asked. Trunks shook his head. The fighter launched one attack after another at Trunks, successfully blocked by Trunks. After awhile, Trunks sent his fist flying with numerous counter attacks, but than he looked into the fighters eyes. The eyes-so lifeless, so dull, so unemotional, the figure of Gohan entered his mind, how guilty he felt the consequences...  
  
.:No. Focus on now, not than not later, now. :. He told himself sternly. Trunks sent one last attack strait to the attacker's jaws, thousands of tiny bones cracking inside of it. The attacker spit out blood, so full of color, so full of different shades, Trunks was at shock at how he saw blood now. Trunks, still in his last fighting position watched him fall to the ground strangely on his arm. Trunks recovered, noticing he had been holding his breath. He stared in shock-all this fighting and this is the first time he single handedly killed someone. He knew the androids had, too much proof of that but he never thought he would be the one doing the killing. The blood soaked the attacker's arm, the stench of blood lightly scenting the atmosphere. Trunks heard a sudden mechanical noise and jumped to see the floor opening. He didn't know what was underneath, but knew it wouldn't be good...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HA I CAN write gore. Please review, tell me what the rating should be. It will stand at PG-13 for now, but please tell me. Thank you! 


	2. I Don't Why

A/N: I haven't updated this since the Olympics :S. It's not going to be as good as it was before. Thanks for all the Reviews I did not get :P.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trunks breathed heavily with pain as he eased down onto the rough cot Babadi so nicely gave him. He had just barely made it through half of the third round; when he was double teamed. At first, it was just an alien that looked like a Namek when Dabora, the supposed king of demons came up and wacked Trunks in the back. Trunks was sent through the ground to a basement of some type. Babadi told him to start all over but was nice enough to give him a break until five; fifteen minutes away. There was a bright light above him from the catastrophic hole he had created before; and moved out of the way into a darker corner. He heard two voices coming towards him and held his breath.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma looked outside her window to find it had rained through the night. She looked at her clock; it was almost five in the morning and no sign of Trunks nor Gohan were in sight. Bulma heard a knock on her door and got up to get it. At the door was Akai, a newly employed bookkeeper for capsule corp. Akai had insisted Bulma to stay inside that Akai would find them. Bulma loosened up for a minute than noticed Akai was carrying a human. "Oh Goodness. . ."  
  
"Will you help me with this?" Akai asked. She rested the figure on the couch with some help from Bulma. Bulma turned white as she looked at Gohan's blood stained clothes. She fell beside the couch and buried her face into his chest. She looked up slowly, and in the dim light Akai saw her crying.  
  
"Well, I guess you should go home and change your clothes. You have blood on them." Bulma said, trying to stay cheerful. Akai looked down at her clothes and left capsule corp. She felt an urge to say something to Bulma, but lost all words. As she left, she heard Bulma's cry get stronger.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks recognized the voice; it was none other than Babadi's. "I tell you, Dabora! This kid is not strong enough. His fighting abilities will not hatch Buu!"  
  
"He will , master. All we have to do is weaken him enough so that we can put him under our spell." Dabora answered.  
  
"Indeed." Babadi answered less than amused. "I hear you have found information on his race from one of your contacts."  
  
"Yes, master. He is a half saiyan, much more powerful than a full blooded saiyan. They get stronger every time they fight. Quiet an amazing race if you ask me."  
  
"Well I didn't ask you so I don't care. We can't let this weakling know that we are going to use his energy." Trunks drifted out of his daze.  
  
.: No-The can't! They wouldn't! Would they? :. Trunks thought. All he knew was that he had to run and run fast. He got off, brushed himself off and blasted through the wall.  
  
"What are you doing just standing their, Dabora? After him!" Babadi yelled. Trunks found that he was being followed. He looked back again, only to find Dabora gone. He looked back infront of himself.  
  
.: No-:. The world went black to him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The phone rain at Akai's place as she stepped out of the shower. In her bath rode, she walked into her living room to pick it up. "Akai residence."  
  
"Akai? This is Bulma."  
  
"Oh, hey Bulma!" Akai sat down on the couch. She clicked the speaker phone on and went into her bathroom to change into clothes.  
  
"Is it okay if you can take a few days off?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" .:Check point! I get a break!:.  
  
"Thanks. You know, with all that's going on right now, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Have you found Trunks yet?" Akai asked, pulling on her shirt. There was silence on the other line and Akai regretted saying what she just said.  
  
"No." Bulma answered softly. Bulma was on her couch, eating ice cream and watching Chick Flicks (A/N- I may be a girl, but I don't do that. I hear its good way to have a pitty party though) "I've got call waiting; it must be ChiChi. Bye" Bulma hung up the phone. Akai knew that Bulma was lying; the Son residence's phone line was cut last week. The phone rang once again.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks felt consciousness flood back into his body. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the light and heat of a light above him. He sat up slowly and felt his pounding head. There was a big lump on it like someone striked him with a metal rod. He remembered what had just happened; and figured some had. He opened his eyes all the color blurring together. "Blast it! He's awake Dabora!" Babadi yelled.  
  
"It's alright, master. Just go ahead and produce the spell. He isn't strong enough to fight off your power." Dabora answered. Trunks' vision zoomed in on Babidi, who mumbled what sounded like gibberish. Trunks felt many things fill his already aching head. He grabbed his head, hoping to get rid of the tension; it didn't work. There was no real way to describe that feeling; it was almost like guilt, mixed with fear and anger except ten times worse. He yelled out and went supersaiyan, hoping to fight it off. Visions entered his mind. The memory of him giving Gohan poison; the person he just killed. His mother- except she was dead. Another person, one he hadn't seen before was there too. He had black-spiked hair and was rather short for what age he looked like he should be. Trunks dropped to his knees, and pounded the ground. It was cut, suddenly. Trunks fell face first uncontrollably at the ground. Fifteen seconds passed as Trunks expected something to happen, but nothing did. Trunks tried to slowly get up, but an amazing force inside him shocked him so much he couldn't. He tried again. Could I have gotten so much stronger so fast? He wondered. He obviously did.  
  
"We did it! Oh yes!" Babadi exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Yes we have, master. His power has successfully doubled to 17,500,000*" Dabora said. "But he is still not strong enough to defeat me." Trunks glanced over at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Trunks smirked, not waiting for Dabora to reply. He held out his palm, which was aimed at Dabora. In any other location or situation, he would have easily been able to deflect this attack. But for some reason, he was so busy bragging he forgot that Trunks was their. Trunks ascended to Ultra Super Saiyan* and before Dabora had time to react, Trunks had shot a blinding attack at Dabora's left eye.  
  
"What the-AHH!" Dabura's form fell over. Trunks smirked. Babadi looked at him in shock.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Babadi asked, his mouth open.  
  
"Every good warrior knows that one's Archilles heel is the left eye." Trunks picked up his sword and walked towards the exit. He stopped and turned. "I'm going to go kill the androids now." He kept walking. He yelled behind him, "I'll be back in thirty seconds, tops."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright, so maybe this chapter wasn't half of what the first chapter was. It's called a hook.  
  
*Both Stats are what power level had during the Cell Games and no, he could not have beating Dabura. Dabura had 33,000,000 last time I checked. Stats courtesy www.gokusfirepalace.net 


End file.
